SkullGreymon
SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull Greymon". It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, its whole body becoming nothing but bones. As it doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/skullgreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: SkullGreymon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer SkullGreymon is one of the possible Digimon who can hatch from a boss egg in a dungeon, if the player takes a certain amount of time to get to it. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Virtual Pet A glitch in the Digimon virtual pet system allowed a person to receive an Ultimate-level powered Digimon that looked somewhat similar to Greymon, but appeared very glitched. It was dubbed "SkullGreymon." It was not an official release of SkullGreymon, nor was it called that by anyone in Bandai, but it was the first time anyone had ever used the name in America to describe any Digimon. SkullGreymon did, however, appear in the second version of the Digimon Battle Pet. Digimon World SkullGreymon lived in the Underground Lab in Grey Lord's Mansion. He has about 5800 HP and his Special Technique Dark Shot can do at least 2000 or less damage. He dropped an Offense Chip after being defeated. After being beaten he joined the Colosseum, although he doesn't appear in the city. He can be obtained by digivolving from Greymon, Devimon, Bakemon, Garurumon, and Mojyamon. SkullGreymon can also be obtained by MetalGreymon when he loses a life it has about a 33% chance of digivolving into him. Digimon World 2 Greymon can digivolve into SkullGreymon if it has 9 DP and can Digivolve further into Machinedramon. Digimon World 3 By increasing Agumon's Darkness Tolerance to 150, SkullGreymon is unlocked as a digivolution. For partners other than Agumon, SkullGreymon is unlocked by raising Greymon to lvl. 50 and Darkness Tolerance at 130. Raising SkullGreymon to lvl. 99 will unlock BlackWarGreymon. His skull head can be found in both Server's South Sector, in the Jungle Shrine's Catacombs, mounted on the walls. He is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 33/32. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon is one of the bosses in Dry Land. He attacks with his claws and shoots the missile on his back, which it heat-seeking. Defeating him grants you the SkullGrey ID, which opens up the way to Station X when used with the Scorpio ID. Digimon Digital Card Battle SkullGreymon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1700, circle attack 960, triangle attack 350 and anti-Nature cross attack 450. Digimon World DS SkullGreymon appears as a unobtainable boss in the Chrome Mine when the player is trying to rescue Phil. At first, he appears as a Machinedramon. Phil tricks him into inserting a chip that degenerates him into SkullGreymon instead of digivolving him. He takes up three spaces in battle and is level 21 with an extremely large health bar. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Digimon World Championship SkullGreymon can digivolve from Ankylomon, Growlmon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, Devidramon, Tortomon and Monochromon by passing time, and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon by passing time. It is found in Sizzling Desert and Chrome Mines. Attacks *'Dark Shot' (Ground Zero): Launches an organic missile from its spinal cord. * *'Curse Breath' Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Undead Digimon Category:Skeleton Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon Category:Digimon species